


Conjugal Visit

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 州法律允许行房探监





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 毫无意义的剧情铺垫  
> 普通人AU，警察迪克和黑帮老大杰森  
> 唉好想早点写到重点

迪克陷入恋爱了。  
用罗伊的话来说，迪克自从到了青春期就很容易恋爱，他可是看着这个长相好看的发小被好多姑娘从小搭讪到大，后来和外国公主柯莉谈恋爱，再后来和警察局长的女儿芭芭拉谈恋爱，两个人分手后当了警察——桃花运一直都不错，就是始终都以分手收场。  
“你总是陷入恋爱，哥们，要我说你还是再想想。”在一次同学会上罗伊这么对迪克说。“虽然你谈过的女朋友比我们几个加起来的还多一倍。”  
“这次不是那么简单的事，罗伊。”迪克难得的因为恋爱问题而烦恼，或者说，看上去有些优柔寡断。“这次不一样。”  
“怎么，难道你还和电视里那样爱上了黑道上的人了吗？”罗伊不以为意。  
“对啊。”  
刚刚还不以为意的罗伊沉默的放下了酒杯，拉着有些发愣的沃利和加斯嘀嘀咕咕了一会儿，露出了关怀的眼神。  
“没关系的，迪克。”好哥们沃利说。“如果她还能改造回来那就没关系。”  
“没错，你看我和杰德——”罗伊顿了顿，然后越过了这个话题。“总之你不要学我。”  
“这是一个失败案例。”加斯耸耸肩。“你觉得有希望吗？”  
迪克看看发小们，叹口气把脸埋回桌子上。  
——他可得怎么开口说他一个人民好警察爱上了哥谭的黑帮头子红头罩，而对方还不知道他是个警察。

迪克烦恼的源头这还要追溯到一年前局里安排的一次任务，那天他的一个同事陪女儿滑冰的时候把左腿摔断了，他就顶替那个倒霉蛋去执行一项任务：跟踪几个黑帮头子，在冰山赌场监视他们的会面。  
那天他的确完成任务了，不过有一件事没有汇报——他开始以为是私事，但是事实证明他可能被命运耍了一道。他和一个在赌场和他搭讪的那个前额有一撮白发的绿眼睛帅哥聊了一晚上，同时不动声色的监视着几位黑帮大佬的动静。他技术不错，对方似乎没有发现，甚至接吻的时候他都有在偷看那里——他甚至连那个帅哥约他过夜的邀约都拒绝了。这场猝死的艳遇他没有上报，但说实话他还等着哪天休息再遇到那个帅哥，虽然他不是很喜欢冰山赌场那地方。  
他还是去了。那个绿色眼睛的帅哥没有出现，他有些遗憾。当时应该要个电话号码的，他甚至有点后悔推掉那天一起过夜的邀约了。  
“迪克？”警长找他。“你来一下。”  
针对于黑帮头目的监视还没有结束，迪克的便衣任务还在继续。他还去了趟医院探望摔断了腿的同事，又去了几次冰山赌场，有一次还被喝醉的男人摸了屁股——保安立刻就把他丢出去了。  
迪克揉揉自己的屁股，接着有人吹了声口哨。  
“下次别穿这么紧的裤子，你的屁股太勾人了。”  
他一回头，一个六英尺的男人靠在吧台上看他，绿眼睛，额头前一撮白色的头发，一只手还不老实地摸了上来——迪克愣了大概十几秒，被占了好半天便宜，接着他立刻扑过去和他吻得难解难分。  
“你每次来都不赌钱。”那个帅哥快在他的舌头上留下一个吻痕了。“你来干什么？”  
“来找你。”迪克舔了舔嘴唇，他有些紧张。“你今天还会约我吗？”  
“提前说一声我只操人，宝贝。”他拍了一把迪克的屁股，还用力揉了几下。“要我让你爽吗？”  
他们一个小时后就去开了间房，拥吻着脱掉对方的衣服，跌跌撞撞地进了房间，摔进床里。绿眼睛的帅哥舔着他的耳朵说他叫杰森，杰森·陶德，这个名字一下就成了迪克心里最好听的名字。而杰森则觉得他呢喃呻吟叫唤着他的名字时很性感，他迫不及待地按住他的手腕，分开他的大腿，掰开挺翘的臀部——干你妈的耶稣，这人太火辣了，这身材只是看着他都硬了。  
“你可别明天一早就没影了。”  
“我还打算把你操到天亮呢。”  
他一直以为这是私事，他只不过在下班时间找到了那个帅气性感的帅哥，现在在和他共度春宵——他肯定自己是一见钟情，就算现在他一个大男人被另一个男人按在床上干到哭着打嗝，他现在觉得自己幸福死了。  
“爽到哭吗，漂亮男孩。”杰森脸上的笑容看得迪克心脏砰砰直跳。“要我奖励你一肚子精液吗？”  
杰森就那么把性感漂亮的格雷森警官睡了。那时候迪克还不知道杰森就是哥谭的黑帮头子之一红头罩，他只是以为自己又陷入恋爱了，他对杰森一见钟情，还和他上床了——说实话，他老二可够大的。  
在他们第一次上床之后，杰森和他相拥而眠，度过了一个甜蜜的夜晚。第二天早上他们谁都没有走，退了房一起去吃了早餐，去看了场电影，在商场洗手间又来了一发。等他们从商场出来，他们已经是手拉手的一对情侣了。  
现代人的恋爱速度就是那么快，这才24个小时。不过这并不影响迪克爱杰森，他们可以一起吃饭，再上床，去杰森的公寓，在他的公寓里上床——精力旺盛的小伙子都希望能一操爱人，杰森也一样。他喜欢迪克，他漂亮，有活力，他天生惹人喜欢，他甚至有些嫉妒同样喜欢迪克的人——爱情，他真的爱这个漂亮男孩，和爱和他上床一样爱他。  
“我好爱你。”有一天早上迪克躺在床上，在他怀里，用手指在他的胸口画圈圈，杰森一只手抱着他，一只手抬起他的下巴和他接吻。“我好爱你，杰。”  
“有多爱？”  
“我想和你一直在一起。”迪克朝他撒娇。“我离不开你。”  
“为了你做什么事都行。”杰森抚弄他的头发。“我的迪基鸟。”  
迪克一直都在进行便衣监视的任务，他也一直对杰森保密自己的工作，所幸杰森不怎么在意，也没问过，他们就这样甜蜜蜜的度过了九个月的美好时光。直到之后一次杰森受了枪伤，迪克去他家的时候他正在给自己的伤口消毒。  
“杰！怎么回事？！”  
“昨天晚上碰到打劫的了。”杰森用浸过双氧水的纱布给伤口消毒。“我揍了他，结果那家伙给了我一枪。”  
“你就在这里给自己包扎？！”迪克拔高了声音，拿过衣服给他穿上。“快去医院！我陪你去！还要报案！”  
“别，迪基。”杰森拽住他。“别报案。抢劫的还是个小鬼，真要抓进少管所可能这辈子就完了。”  
迪克有些疑惑，不过当时他没想太多。哥谭就是这样，而且杰森也对他说过自己曾经流浪街头也做过许多混蛋事，他应该是想到了自己。所以最后他答应不报案，开车带杰森去了医院。  
“你最好在医院住一晚，观察一天。”医生给他取出了子弹，把他转到了病房。“办一下住院手续吧。”  
“我去给你办。”迪克亲了亲杰森的额头。“等我一会儿，杰。”  
迪克和医生从病房出来，他拿出了自己的警官证：“抱歉，从杰森·陶德身上取出的子弹请交给我，我要那去做做检测。”  
“我就知道肯定有警察会这么说，不过没想到你就是。”医生带他去了办公室，那枚子弹用纱布包好了放在塑胶袋里。“拿回去吧，警官。”  
迪克道了谢，去给杰森办了住院手续，又回到病房给他一个晚安吻，让他好好休息，这才离开。之后他立刻回到警局，去了鉴证科的实验室，把那枚子弹交给了一个关系很好的调查员。  
“你从哪里弄来的子弹？”实验室的里昂看着纱布里的子弹头。“你中枪了？”  
“不是，我男朋友中枪了。”迪克小声说。“我就是想知道是谁打中的他。”  
“……迪克，你真的不打算立案？”里昂皱起眉头。“这样不是很……嗯……”  
“我打算看看是谁。”迪克说。“我男朋友说是个未成年人开的枪。”  
“……好吧。”里昂盯了他一会儿，耸耸肩。“我知道你们可能觉得是个小孩迷失了人生道路，但是我真的不建议你这么做。”  
“谢了，里昂，我知道你最好——”  
“噢，停，抱抱狂魔。”  
里昂开始检查那枚弹头，迪克回到自己的办公桌前整理些材料，之后准备离开，结果他刚走到门口，就被前台的接待人员叫住了。  
“理查德。”  
“怎么了玛丽安？”  
“里昂叫你回去一趟。”玛丽安拿着电话听筒说。“很急的样子。”  
迪克一路小跑回到实验室，里昂的脸色十分阴沉。  
“迪克，这次你必须立案。”他一字一句地说。“这不是普通的子弹，零点四五口径，这是哥谭警方配备的枪，膛线表明这是你们科布莱迪的枪。”  
“……布莱迪的孩子才六岁。”  
“布莱迪昨天晚上和红头罩的帮派打了一晚上枪战，我数了一晚上枪子儿。”里昂说。“你男朋友没告诉过你他的工作吗？”  
——噢，天啊。  
当晚这件事情就被上报到了局长那里，迪克在局长办公室沉默地坐了半个小时，詹姆斯·戈登则拍了拍他的肩膀，对他摇了摇头。  
“不是你的错，迪克。”戈登说。“我知道你也不想这样。”  
“因为他一直没问我的工作，我也没问他。”迪克揉了揉太阳穴。“这下好了。”  
“他还不知道你是警察？”  
“不知道，要是知道了估计我们俩已经完了。”迪克越来越蔫。“我的天……我真的没想到杰森是红头罩帮的——你知道吗，他人太好了，我真的不敢相信他昨晚——你说他会不会是被误伤的？”  
“迪克，冷静点，要是被误伤他就没必要骗你了。”  
迪克颓废地坐了回去。  
“……我好爱他……”他难过地说。“可是我没想到会这样。”  
“……迪克，他要是愿意回头改正你们还能在一起。”戈登安慰到。“只要他愿意为了你做回好人，那就没关系。”  
迪克回家想了一整晚，第二天去接杰森出院。他们在车里迫不及待地来了一发。迪克看着杰森的绿眼睛，怎么看怎么帅，认识他的人都觉得他有礼貌是个好人，为什么偏偏要去混黑道呢？  
“……杰，你跟我说实话，到底为什么中枪了？”迪克在性爱后的缠绵时候问到。“我总觉得不大对劲。”  
“哪里觉得不大对劲？”  
“直觉。”  
“唉，好奇的小鸟儿。”杰森亲亲他的额头。“就是我告诉你的。”  
“……杰森，你是做什么的？”他抬起头问。“和你在一起这么久，我还不知道你是做什么的呢。”  
“你很在意吗？”  
“我觉得奇怪。”  
“别在乎太多爱情以外的事情，迪克。”杰森捏了捏他的鼻子。“为了你好，真的。”  
“……你这话说的，你不会是黑帮吧？”  
“你那么想知道？”  
“……唔，我更加怀疑了。”  
“我要是黑帮，你就是压寨夫人了。”杰森在他的鼻尖咬了一口。“好了，宝贝儿，我们回去吧。等到时机成熟，我会告诉你的。”  
迪克在杰森那里问不出来，于是转而联络他们的线人。然而红头罩本人是谁实在是神秘，没有人知道，他帮派里的也没有人知道。在调查了一个月后迪克依然没有一些实质性的证据，他甚至偷偷搜查了杰森家，然而一无所获，找不到任何可疑的线索。杰森的话几乎说明了他和黑帮有关系，但是他又没有任何证据。  
又过了一个月，迪克在交班后准备回家，走到半路他决定去杰森那里，他想和他抱抱，充充电，和他一起睡到天亮。  
“我睡不着来找你。”他敲了敲门。“杰，你在吗？”  
杰森好像是睡着了，过了一会儿门才打开，而且没有开灯，屋里黑漆漆的。迪克进了门，开始在墙上摸索开关，结果手腕被拽住，整个人被拉进一个结实的怀抱，杰森吻了上来。他喜欢杰森这样，杰森的气息，还有杰森这样霸道的——  
“你今天怎么想起来突然袭击？”他们亲了好一会儿，杰森才放开他，“来查我的岗吗？”  
“我想和你一起睡。”  
“睡吧，脱衣服去床上。”  
“给我热杯牛奶？”  
杰森笑了一声，把他推进卧室，自己去厨房了。迪克打开台灯，脱了衣服，转头看到卧室角落的书架上放着一个摩托车头盔。  
“杰，你买摩托车了？”迪克爬起来拿过那个头盔。“什么时候我们去兜风——”  
那根本就不是头盔，那是红头罩的头罩。  
“迪基？噢——”杰森端着一杯牛奶靠在门口。“好像你发现我的小秘密了。”  
迪克觉得有点头晕——杰森是红头罩本人？  
“……拜托你在跟我开玩笑。”  
“你害怕吗？”杰森的表情很平静。“你现在是我的压寨夫人了。”  
“你让我冷静一下。”迪克放下手里的头罩。“你简直要吓死我——”  
杰森放下牛奶，抓住他，一把搂住，开始脱他的衣服。迪克挣扎了几下，然后很没出息的因为和杰森的气息和碰触而勃起了。  
“至少你今晚是走不了了。”杰森几下把他扒光，扔进床里，迪克放弃了抵抗，杰森压上来地时候他甚至主动抱住了他。“我不会让你走的。”  
——我也没想过要走啊。


	2. Chapter 2

杰森就是红头罩本人这件事，迪克再三思考决定暂时不上报。毕竟他真舍不得杰森，做不到立刻就把自己深爱的人抓紧监狱里，而且杰森肯定没那么好抓——哥谭警局抓他好久了，每次都抓不到，铩羽而归。  
“杰森。”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么混黑道？”  
“为了过日子。”杰森亲了亲迪克的眼睛，他喜欢那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。“街头男孩可没什么太多选择的权利，有时候不入帮派根本活不下去。”  
“现在没必要了吧？”迪克抬头看他。“你现在有能力选择怎么生活。”  
“所以你想劝我洗手不干？”杰森笑了。“宝贝儿，有些事情远比你看到的复杂的多。我现在要是不干，哥谭警察就有的忙了。”  
“杰森。”  
“睡会儿吧，别管太多，为你好。”他抱紧迪克，闭上眼睛。“放心，我会陪着你的，一直陪着你。”  
迪克的劝说似乎没有太大作用，但是他又不想就这么把杰森抓起来。戈登局长还以为他只是个红头罩帮的普通成员，这让他觉得很难办。他还不想告诉杰森他是警察，无论是工作需要，还是个人想法。他现在只能尽可能的黏着杰森，尽可能的了解他的行踪。  
然而他不能这么过一辈子。他不知道能不能让杰森退出——或者说安全退出哥谭的黑道势力。然而不管他是否退出，他都要把杰森抓起来，到时候他就要面临抓了自己爱人的问题，杰森会恨他一辈子，不恨他他们都完蛋了。他是个警察，他好像没有别的办法。  
这种问题他没有办法详细的向朋友求助，他只能自己想。而大家也没法给他有建设性的意见，他只能继续保持原样。他和杰森继续保持着往常的样子——可能有些不一样，他和杰森不再提未来的事情了。  
“你会和我一直在一起吗？”那天他们上过床后杰森突然问。“一直和我在一起，会吗？”  
“当然会，怎么了？”  
“我要被抓进监狱里呢？”杰森摸着他的头发，亲吻他的额头。“蹲个十年二十年，甚至终身监禁？你也会和我一直在一起吗？”  
“……杰森，你打算做什么？”  
“我就是问问你。”杰森看着他，抚摸他的脸颊。“你会吗？”  
“……只要你不混黑道，做个普通人。”迪克狠了狠心说。“只要你不再做那些违法的事情了，杰，我会一直陪着你。”  
杰森看着他，摇摇头，无奈地笑了。  
“我还是再想想吧。”他说，关上了台灯。“先睡吧，宝贝。”  
时间又这么过去了几个月，警方一直在整治黑帮势力的工作终于走了进展，他们打掉了一个黑帮团伙，迪克也终于完成了他的监视任务，红头罩也少了一个对手，他开始变得活跃起来，迪克开始担心——担心同事们，也担心杰森。  
这几个月里杰森又问过几次他类似之前的问题：你会不会和我一直在一起，你会不会和我结婚，哪怕我进了监狱也和我在一起。他每次都说是，但是杰森就是不相信他，每次都是摇摇头说下次再说吧。  
他不知道是不是自己引起杰森的警觉了。  
他们依然像以前那样，约会，吃饭，做爱。他确定自己爱杰森，但是他不知道该怎么办，他害怕和杰森就这么结束了，但是好像也没什么选择的余地。  
“杰森。”那天约会的时候他决定和杰森好好谈谈。“我想和你谈谈我们的关系。”  
“你要和我谈分手的事情？”  
迪克噎住了。  
“我说过我愿意为你做任何事。”杰森戳了戳他的额头。“还记得吗，小鸟儿。”  
“我记得。”  
“如果你要离开我，我就没必要做那些事。”  
迪克愣住了。  
“我觉得这么威胁你不算过分？”杰森在笑，迪克觉得他好像知道了什么事。“你能保证吗？”  
这次谈话依然不了了之，但迪克总觉得杰森在等他的回复。终于有一天他决定做点有实际意义的事情，他决定答应杰森，什么都好，至少让他不混迹黑道，只要这样怎么都好。  
“不要做红头罩了，做回普通人，我们结婚，好不好。”他们认识了十六个月后，迪克这么说。“别再做黑帮了，杰森。”  
“然后在我蹲牢房的时候和我离婚，去找一个没有犯罪案底的好人？”  
“……你怎么会那么觉得？”  
“你不是我，你当然不知道。”杰森耸了耸肩。“我可以为了你做一切，也可以放弃一切，可是如果你那样做，我还能去哪儿？”  
迪克看着他，过了好一会儿，他笑了起来。  
“我保证，如果你相信我的话。”迪克乖巧地看着他，尽可能让自己看起来更真诚。“不管你在监狱里几年我都和你在一起，我绝对不离开你。”  
杰森露出微妙的笑容看着他，揉了揉他的头发，搂着他往回走。  
“今天给你做点什么吃？”杰森是个很好的爱人，特别好的爱人。“晚上你会很耗体力，亲爱的。”  
杰森似乎想通了什么，几周后他买了戒指向迪克求爱，迪克也收下了戒指——他觉得杰森有些奇怪，但又说不上来。  
“我有时候想，我们要是能结婚就好了。”那天晚上迪克临时要加班，临走时杰森突然对他这么说。“我真的爱你，迪基鸟。”  
当天晚上警方介入了一场帮派火拼，三方混战了一个多小时。后半夜迪克被叫去太平间，戈登局长在一排尸体前面站着，时不时看一看表。  
“有些重要的事情，迪克。”戈登叫其他警员去忙了，就剩下他和迪克在那里。“你看看，有他吗？”  
迪克看着一排尸体，愣了一会儿，又看看戈登。  
“这是今晚死在枪战里红头罩帮的人。”戈登说。“有他吗？”  
“……红头罩呢？”  
“没人知道，他好像整个人都消失了。”  
迪克冲回杰森家里，灯暗着，杰森不在家。他给杰森打电话，没有人接，不知道他在哪里。

和杰森认识的第十八个月，迪克递了辞呈，收拾东西去了布鲁海文。大概过了十周后他收到了一张明信片，是以前警局的同事转寄给他的，一个叫罗霍的人说他知道杰森·陶德的去向，要他去见他——在监狱。  
“罗霍？”监狱的狱警听他说要找罗霍，盯着他看了好半天，低头给他安排会面。“从那个门出去直走，然后右转，他应该那里等你了。”  
狱警的态度让他很是疑惑，尤其是提到罗霍的时候——他总觉得这是什么阴谋之类的。  
他沿着走廊直走，然后右转。别人都是左转，奇怪，为什么他是右转——  
“……操他妈的。”迪克看着墙上的“行房探监区”骂了一句，抬头一看，一个穿着橙色囚服的男人倚在一个房间门口看着他，还冲他吹了个口哨。  
“还好吗，我甜蜜的漂亮小警察？”  
“……杰森？”  
他看了好久面前的红发男人，额前有一撮白发——的确是杰森，他第一次知道杰森其实是红发。  
“你就是罗霍？”迪克不可置信地看着他。“你怎么会在监狱？”  
“因为我放弃了一些东西。”杰森看着他笑起来。“开心吗，迪基？”  
“你怎么不告诉我？！”  
“我这不是告诉你了。”迪克的反应好像都在杰森的预料之内。“你怎么样？工作还好吗？”  
“……你知道我是警察？”  
“我第一天见到你的时候就知道了。”他想抱抱迪克，但迪克没有动。“我一直都知道你是警察。”  
“那你还和我在一起？！”  
“你觉得我在利用你吗？”  
“这话问你自己！”迪克的脸色变得很难看。“你到底还有什么瞒着我！”  
“十年的监禁，就这些了。”杰森露出了笑容。“怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，局长说你失踪了，结果你在监狱里？”  
“红头罩失踪了，我现在是罗霍。”杰森点点头。“这段时间你找新男朋友了吗？”  
“别转移话题。”  
“判决已经下来了，迪基。”杰森说。“法律上杰森·陶德已经死了。”  
他们在行房探监区沉默着对视着对方，杰森看着迪克气呼呼的样子，靠在墙上一直看着他。  
“走吧，小鸟儿。”最后他轻声说。“走吧，别再来了。让别人看见你一个警察往这个地方跑还来的是这边影响不好。”  
“……你从一开始就没相信过我对吗？”迪克气得发抖。“你反复问我那么多次我爱不爱你会不会离开你，其实你根本没相信过我对吗！”  
“我相信你爱我。”  
“好。”迪克推开门进去，一屁股坐在床上。“你自己看着办。”  
“……听着，迪基，我——”  
“要么你今天操我我等你出狱，要么我现在就走我们这辈子再也不见面，你自己选。”  
迪克看着杰森，因为情绪激动一直喘粗气。他们就这么对峙了几分钟，最后杰森走进去，关上门，在迪克面前单膝跪下来。  
“好了，我的小警察，别生气了。”  
“我已经不是警察了。”  
“好吧，我的小鸟儿。”杰森慢慢抚摸他的脸颊，身体，双手伸进他的衣服里，把他扒得精光。“这段时间想我吗？”  
“你就这么没声没响消失几个月，你觉得呢？”  
“看来是想了。”  
“你废话真多。”  
“才几个月你就忘了怎么跟你男人讲话了。”杰森脱掉衣服，拉着迪克的脚踝把他拉过来，用力掴了几下他的屁股。“希望你还记得我的鸡巴什么样，小母狗。”  
迪克咽了咽口水，他是生气，但是杰森这个样子太他妈的性感了——他从来不知道自己男朋友其实是一头红发，要知道他本来就偏爱红发，现在他觉得自己更爱杰森了，即便是刚刚他还差点把自己气死。  
“迪基……亲爱的……”杰森抱着他接吻，手按在迪克的大腿和臀部上——他太怀念这个感觉了，自从进了监狱，他甚至一次手枪都没有打过。“宝贝儿你可真辣，我开始担心监狱里那些十年八年没见过美人的家伙看见你会有非分之想了。”  
“我早叫你别干了我们去结婚，你就不听。”  
“噢，我这不是听了吗，只不过需要一个过程。”杰森把安全套套在老二上，往手上挤了润滑剂。“现在在这里就不要说别的了，我可是好久没听你叫了，好好叫给我听吧。”  
杰森将手指塞进迪克的后穴，缓慢打圈，按压，把穴口揉软，一点点按进去。迪克主动抬起腰，趴在床上，攥着床单发出哼哼唧唧的呻吟。许久没有被扩张过的后穴被重新打开，杰森将手指塞进去，戳弄他的前列腺，把柔软的穴口撑开，把舌头伸进去操他——上帝这个男人做爱的方法都让他爱得要命，要真是换个人和他上床都不一定能像杰森这也让他爽到要死。  
“嗯……嗯哼……呜……嗯啊！啊啊！杰——呀啊啊——”迪克扭动着身体，下半身酸胀得舒服。杰森在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，手指在他体内抽插起来，很满意地听到迪克哭叫了出来。“哈啊！杰森！呜嗯——好棒——”  
“哇哦——看你这张小嘴的颜色。”杰森用手指撑开他的后穴，露出里面艳红色的肠肉，湿漉漉的，不断蠕动着。“真棒，想让我进去吗？”  
“进来，呜嗯——快进来！”迪克感觉到戴了安全套的大老二磨蹭着他的屁股，杰森蹭了几下，将龟头压到他的穴口上，慢慢挤进去。“呜……杰森，嗯啊——啊啊！好大——”  
“那就对了！”杰森抓紧迪克的腰，死死按住，用力操干起来，看着迪克大声叫出声来，愉快地吹了声口哨。“让我检查检查你的小屁股——哦，你可真热，宝贝迪基鸟——”  
“啊啊——嗯呃——杰森，啊啊，杰森！呜啊啊啊！好棒！爽死了——嗯啊——”  
“妈的极品——在监狱里可没这么销魂的小屁股给我操。”杰森俯下身去，压在迪克背上，迪克流着眼泪唾液要和他接吻，一副可怜兮兮的可爱模样，看得杰森十分愉悦。“怎么样迪基？对我的表现满意吗？”  
“嗯——哈啊！哈啊——好棒！杰你好棒！呜呜……好厉害……”  
“过来——”杰森抱着他把他翻过来，迪克整个人被杰森对折过来，他自己都能看到自己被操开的后穴，吞吐着杰森的大老二，发出咕叽咕叽的声音。“迪基，迪基宝贝儿，你这屁股太棒了——”  
“操我！操我杰！呜啊啊啊——我爱你！爱死你了！”  
“爱我的屌吗？嗯？迪基，爱我的大屌操你吗？”  
“爱你！爱你的屌，爱你操我——求你了，用力操我——呜嗯！杰！杰好棒！杰森呀啊啊啊——”  
“舒服吗，迪基？你知道这几个月里有多少人想要我操他——我一个都看不上！”  
“哈啊啊——杰森……”  
“操过你谁还想操别人。”杰森掰开他的大腿，用力冲撞着他柔软滚烫的肠道，迪克在他身下崩溃地大声哭喊，伸手紧紧抱住他的脖颈。“迪基，我的迪基鸟，宝贝儿亲爱的我的小母狗——操！太爽了，我以后可再也操不了别人的屁股了——”  
“你他妈——还想操谁——嗯啊——杰森！杰森亲爱的！啊啊啊啊——”  
“只有你一个，只操你一个。”杰森紧紧抱着他，吮吸啃咬着他的耳垂。迪克哭着射在他的手里，肠道绞紧，缴获了杰森的精液。“谁都比不上你，宝贝儿，除了你我谁都不想操。”  
“呜……你的屌是我的……”迪克哭着吸吸鼻子，杰森在他额前温柔地吻了一下。“你整个人都是我的……”  
“我当然是你的。”杰森擦了擦他的眼泪，和他黏糊糊地接吻。“我这根大老二只操你一个。”  
他们在床上亲昵了一会儿，这次探监的时间差不多也到了。迪克穿上衣服出来，恋恋不舍地和杰森又吻了几次，手指卷着他的红发撒娇——还被人看到了，有些犯人甚至在冲他吹口哨。  
“你要是多来几次，估计是要被这群饥渴的变态盯上了。”杰森搂着他，摸着他的腰说。“可得小心我会吃醋的，迪基鸟。”


End file.
